A Path Computation Element (PCE) is a network component, application, or node capable of computing sophisticated paths through a network by applying computational constraints in real time. Traditionally, network routes or paths are calculated and managed off-line as part of a network's traffic engineering. In such a scenario, when a new customer comes online, the customer's traffic requirements are evaluated and superimposed on the current network's topology. The PCE architecture is defined by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comments (RFC) 4655 document titled, “A Path Computation Element (PCE)-Based Architecture,” published in August 2006, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The PCE has a complete picture of the topology of the network at the precise moment derived from other Operational Support Software (OSS) programs. As such, the PCE is able to calculate in real time the optimal path through the network. The path is then used to automatically update router configurations and the traffic engineering database. The PCE receives and responds to path computation requests received from a Path Computation Client (PCC) using a Path Computation Element Communication Protocol (PCEP). The PCEP is defined by the IETF RFC 5440 document titled, “Path Computation Element (PCE) Communication Protocol (PCEP),” published in March 2009, which is incorporated herein.